


2016

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [15]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi, short fluff, there just has to be a new yrs fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Glefully Jenna floats through her livingroom, three glases of sparkling wine ready in her hands, taking in the laughter, the joy, the anticipation of their friends and family around her. They all have come to celebrate this unbelieveable year with them, these past, wild months, that changed their life so completly, that finally brought the sucess. Making her way through the cheering people she searches for the two she knows she will find together, there's no way the duo will break appart, not today, not with the realisation how far they have come this year. 

Of course she finds them on the outlines of the party, already standing on the porch, side by side, watching the night sky, talking to each other quietly. The warm smile lightning up their faces as she joins them is mutual, she is included in the moment they share with no afford, something that has grown over the past months, even more since she's on tour with them. Jenna never had understood what they had when she learned about their friendship in the first place...but now, as they have added her to their bond so easily she feels what's the point about it. 

Setting the glasses aside she pushes between them, snuggling her head into her husbands shoulder while letting her arm wrap around his best friends waist and pulls him closer too. Their arms slip around her shoulders and on top of each other and she know this is just perfect, the way they fit together, it's just logical, natural what has to come next. Jenna doesn't want to wait till the countdown is done, till the fireworks start and everyone will be watching. She doesn't want this to be an act in the heat of the moment, in the overwhelming situation of ending a great year and starting a maybe even better one. 

So she doesn't wait until twelve to meet Tylers lips, familiar, perfect, with all the love she has. She doesn't wait to turn and kiss Josh as well, slowly, cautious not to set a too fast pace for this. And she knows, when they find their way to each other, that they feel it too, that they live in the same truth this year has brought to her own mind: It has been all three of them together from the beginning, and it will always be all three of them to the end.


End file.
